A Little Fall of Rain
by Candyland
Summary: Spoilers within. Was it raining? It had been so long since he had felt the rain...


**Title: **A Little Fall of Rain  
**Author: **Candyland  
**Fandom:** _Trace Memory:_ A girl named Ashley goes to find her father, and winds up solving several mysteries with the help of a ghost named D. Who is actually one of the mysteries himself. I do not own the game or anything related to it!  
**Wordcount: **659  
**Taunt:** My fandom stores its memories on Nintendo DS cartridges.

* * *

Ashley was gone.

D had faded before she had gotten on the boat and left the island in the care and company of her long-lost father and her aunt. But some sense of duty or loyalty or whatever it was called had kept him there, hidden from sight, to see that she made it off safely.

Now that he had accomplished that, he was once again alone on the island with the mansion that had once been his home, and all the ghosts, both real and figurative, that still lingered within its walls.

But he did not go to the manor. There was no need for him to do so. He was free of that place and of the mysteries that had kept him trapped here for so long. Those mysteries were solved. He knew what had happened between his father and his uncle; he knew who he was, and how and why he had died.

And he had helped to save Ashley and her family.

What was left to him now?

Instead, he made his way towards the highest bluff on the island. He felt a strange pull towards that place, like something was drawing him towards it. Of all the places on the island, though, that was one of the most important spots for him personally.

It was where he had died, after his heart had given out due to the chase. His final memory was seeing his uncle's hand reaching down towards him in a desperate, vain attempt to save him.

Daniel.

That was his true name.

After knowing himself only as D for so long, and hearing Ashley call him by that name during their time together, it was odd to think of himself as anything else.

Daniel.

It was a nice enough name, he had decided.

He stopped on top of the cliff, and looked up towards the sky. There were clouds there now. Had they been there before? It would be bad if there was a storm now. Ashley was on a boat at sea. She deserved to make it home safely.

As he looked up towards the clouds, he felt the strangest thing. He felt something touch his face. It had been so long that it took him a few more seconds than it should have to realize what it was.

Rain.

It was raining.

…it had rained here on the island before, but he had not felt it. It felt nice, he decided. He closed his eyes and let himself drift away as he enjoyed the feeling of it on his face. After all, a little fall of rain could hardly do anything to him now.

Odd…he felt another pull. But it was different from the one that had brought him to this spot. This one felt like his arms and legs were being lifted. His body, if it could be called that, somehow felt lighter.

…was this what they called crossing over?

If the mystery of his death and his missing memories had been the chain keeping him here, then was it possible that Ashley's help in recovering the clues and secrets of his past had loosed those shackles? Or could it be that he had been left here for Ashley's sake in the first place, to save her from the one who sought to destroy her and her loved ones?

It was a mystery in and of itself, and D was not feeling any real need to solve it. Wherever he was being taken now, he was ready to go. This place was so lonely when it was empty. He wanted to go where his family was. Just before the island and sky and rain left him, D murmured his final words.

Only an empty island remained behind him, beneath a rain storm that made it seem the sky itself was weeping.

_Thank you, Ashley…_

But whether it wept for sorrow or for joy, no normal person could say.

**

* * *

PS.** _This one wound up with two inspiring songs. The first was "Stranger to the Rain" from __**Children**__**of Eden**__, and the second was "A Little Fall of Rain" from __**Les Miserables**__. And lo, it was…short. Eh, what can you do? Poor D…I liked him. Thanks for reading, all! Much love!_


End file.
